Character
A character, in the artistic point of view, refers to the person or other being that is part of a narrative work. There exists numerous characters in the McLeodGaming media, filling different roles according to the work play. Characters in the Super Smash Flash series In the ''Super Smash Flash'' series, characters can be sorted into playable and non-playable, which distinguishes whether characters can be used or not. Playable characters A playable character is the one whose actions are directly controlled by a player. They can be divided into starter and unlockable, which distinguishes whether characters can be played right away, or whether they need to be unlocked. This is a list of the playable characters in the Super Smash Flash series. Shaded cells denote unlockable characters. Unconfirmed characters These characters were part of the original roster for Super Smash Flash 2 that was scrapped during the game's development reboot. While some of them were removed entirely from the roster, it is unknown whether the rest will be in the game, which means this list should absolutely not be taken as a confirmation of their status as playable characters. Cut characters Non-playable characters The following are considered non-playable characters, those who cannot be controlled by the player. These include boss characters (which also includes mini-bosses) and enemy teams. Item characters, characters released from Assist Trophies, Pokémon released from Poké Balls, regular enemies, and background characters also fit in this category but due to they coming in great numbers, they are not listed below. As many elements for SSF2 are still unknown, some could have been scrapped long ago, even if there was a confirmation in the past. Characters in other media Outside the Super Smash Flash series, there are other character that have appeared in other works created by McLeodGaming, more commonly on Flash-animated shorts. *Brain - A character from World of Starcraft. *ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ - The recurring gag character debuts in Super Smash Flash 2. *Dark Riku – A character in the ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' series and the true antagonist of the Flash-animated series, A Super Mario World. *Doctor Eggman – The main antagonist of the ''Sonic'' series and a minor antagonist in A Super Mario World. *Fury – One of the playable alter egos in the Flash game series, ''Yeah Jam Fury''. *Jam – One of the playable alter egos in the Yeah Jam Fury series. *Mr. Hackensaw – The antagonist and main character of School. *Mr. Super - The recurring gag character appears in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Mr. Zane - The antagonist character in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Ms. Carrot - The antagonist character in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Principal – A minor character from the horror comedy Flash short, School. *Sakuro – The main protagonist of the anime-influenced series, Animus. *Steve - A character from World of Starcraft. *Student 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 – Characters from School. *Sam – A character from the Flash animated strip-like short Munchies: How to Buy a Car. *Yeah – One of the playable alter egos in the Yeah Jam Fury series. Notes See also *Clone character *Expansion character *Manga and anime character *Fan character *Item *Stage *Universe * * * * Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 *